Imagine Your RedBeauty Prompts
by rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory
Summary: This is a collection of Ruby/Red and Belle one-shots inspired by Imagine Your OTP prompts on Tumblr, or ideas that fall into my head. (The cover was not created by me)
1. Valentine's Day

"Ruby! This plate is still dirty!" The black-haired waitress looked up from wiping the counters to scowl at the kitchen door, through which her granny's voice was carrying.

"That's because I haven't washed it yet!" Ruby yelled impatiently.

"You _still_ haven't gotten to the dishes?!" The old woman came tottering into the dining area.

"No, I haven't; I'm a little busy with the last seven things you asked me to do!" Ruby brushed past her grandmother and furiously began to wipe tables.

"Well, I'm going home. I want those dishes done before you leave."

"Granny, it's almost eleven! Can't I - can't I do them in the morning?"

"Don't save for tomorrow what you can accomplish today," she scolded, and Ruby bit her tongue in an effort to keep silent.

She would never dare tell Granny the _real_ reason she was so eager to get home; she knew Granny would never approve. A part of Ruby knew she was already too late.

After weeks of running around in secret, they were finally going to take a huge step forward. The simple thought made Ruby's heart flutter excitedly, and she had to bite down even harder to stop herself from shouting it at the closing doors.

* * *

Belle stared at the clock eagerly; Ruby had promised to be back in only half an hour, and she had never been late yet.

She was very nervous. This would be the first time for her - the first time _ever_. But Ruby would likely be very experienced. What if she was really bad? What if she did everything wrong?

Worries flew through her mind, and Belle grabbed a book from the table, hoping for a distraction.

The Mysterious Island was a very interesting read, and Belle was able to get much farther than she would have hoped. Hours passed, and at midnight, she was tempted to give up and go home.

But Belle didn't want to. She had been looking forward to this for far too long.

Determinedly, Belle walked into Ruby's bedroom. She knew what would happen when Ruby came home - the same thing that always did - kissing, and a lot of it. At least this way, they would be spared the seemingly large journey to Ruby's room.

A chair sat in the corner and draped over the back was Ruby's cloak. Belle smiled and grabbed it hesitantly. The material was so soft, and it smelled like her - so much so that Belle put it on and hugged it close as she sat on Ruby's bed.

The warmth was encompassing her, and all she could smell was Ruby. Belle longed to feel those arms wrap her around her, to feel that sense of safety and love, to feel that sweet release that meant she could sleep.

With a heavy sigh, Belle turned back to Ruby's book, and read on; she was resolute to stay awake until Ruby came home.

* * *

Ruby took off her heels as soon as she had locked up, and she sprinted all the way home. It was much easier when you were a werewolf, but she was still out-of-breath by the time she arrived.

Ruby pulled her door open hopefully, but her hope deflated as she saw an empty living room. Of course, thought Ruby, Belle went home. "Damn it," she mumbled, running her hands aggressively through her hair, so that it fell from its loose bun to tickle her shoulders.

She let out a disappointed sigh, setting her heels beside the rug and walking, exhausted, to her room, cursing Granny with every step.

It was only when she turned into the hallway that Ruby noticed her bedroom light was on. Had she left it on? Or was Belle here? Was she still waiting? Ruby thought eagerly, closing her eyes outside the door and taking a deep breath before stepping over the threshold.

The sight that greeted her was too cute to believe. Belle was lying on her bed, curled up in her cloak, which was far too big, and The Mysterious Island was lying underneath her head.

Ruby slowly and quietly walked forward until she was able to pry the book from Belle's fingers gently and set it on the bedside table. "Hm," Belle mumbled.

"Sh," Ruby whispered, brushing a few strands of her beautiful brown hair with her fingertips. "Go back to sleep."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, it's me, Belles." It was strange; a moment ago, she had felt exhausted, but all Ruby wanted now was Belle's soft lips against her own. Belle's eyes peeked open tiredly, and she smiled up at Ruby.

There they were - those gorgeous blue eyes, their deep ocean-blue color, brimming with knowledge and curiosity. They were studying Ruby lazily, guiding Belle's hand to the back of her neck where her fingers lingered softly."I thought you weren't coming," Belle whispered.

"Sorry," Ruby looked down apologetically. "Granny gave me so much to do, and it was Valentine's Day, so we had so many customers, and I had to take down all the decorations, and I'm so sorry; I should have called you, but I didn't think - "

She stopped short as Belle pressed her finger lightly to Ruby's lips. "It's okay. ... I was just really looking forward to tonight."

Belle was sitting up now, Ruby's cloak still draped over her shoulders. "I should go."

"No!" Ruby protested instantly. "I mean ... don't go ... please?"

"Ruby, you're exhausted, and it doesn't look like we're going to do what we had planned to tonight, so I might as well just go." She slid off of the bed and walked towards the door. Ruby almost let her go, but she couldn't get that image out of her mind - of Belle lying so peacefully in _her_ cloak.

Ruby leapt up and ran after Belle, grabbing her wrist before she had gotten halfway down the hall. She pulled Belle close to her and whispered, "Stay."

"Ruby - I don't know if I can do this."

"Then we'll wait; we'll do whatever you want. ... Just stay here tonight - with me," Ruby pleaded quietly, cautiously pressing her against the wall and playing with her hands.

"I thought we weren't allowed to spend the nights together," she mumbled, avoiding Ruby's gaze. "Because people would notice ... because Rumple would notice."

"Well, maybe it's about time they noticed."

Belle's head lifted itself slowly. "Really?" she asked, a slight hint of nervousness mixed with enthusiasm in her voice.

"It would certainly stop Granny from keeping me this late on Valentine's Day," Ruby laughed, and Belle smiled as she kissed her.

"Let's go to bed, Ruby."

"Are we going to - " She tried to think of a delicate way to phrase it. Belle suddenly looked down at her feet. "Belle, what's wrong?"

She stayed quiet, and Ruby smiled with love as she lifted Belle's chin with her finger. "You're scared, aren't you?" Her cheeks turned pink, and Ruby wrapped her arms around Belle and held her tightly.

"I'm such a loser, huh?" Belle whispered into Ruby's shoulder.

"No you're not," Ruby grinned. "Baby, I'm afraid too. ... I've never done this before."

"I find that hard to believe," said Belle.

"Okay fine. I've never had it mean something before," she replied. "We can wait as long as you want to have sex, Belle, but at least promise me you'll spend the night tonight."

This time, it was Belle who kissed Ruby, wrapping her arms around her neck and sinking into her. "I'll stay," she whispered as she brushed her nose against Ruby's and her lips split into a smile. "I'm so tired."

"So am I. ... After you," Ruby gestured to her room as Belle walked past her, tugging Ruby behind by the hand until both women fell, exhausted, onto the bed.

Ruby grabbed her cloak and draped it over Belle. "It looked better on you," she said softly as she turned the bedside lamp off and draped her arm around Belle.

"I love you," Belle whispered, turning her head to look back at Ruby.

"I love you," she replied, kissing her forehead. And then Belle's fingers brushed against her cheek and brought her face down to kiss her on the lips.

Ruby was about to break away, but Belle did not let go; she held on tighter, and Ruby could have sworn her hand was sliding up her shirt.

It happened so fast there was no preparing for it. It was air, it was fire, it was calm, it was like nothing Ruby had ever known in her life. It was everything she had been trying to find. There was nothing but Belle - her lips, her eyes, her hands, her smile. And there was nothing coming from Ruby but pure and honest love - the kind of love that people spent ages searching for.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Belle whispered with her eyes closed as she pulled the sheet tighter around her shoulders.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ruby echoed back to her, unable to keep from smiling.

"So we're going to have to top this next year." Belle inched closer to Ruby, as if they could get any closer.

"I'll start thinking about it now then," said Ruby as she kissed Belle one last time before they both fell sound asleep, dreaming of ways to make next Valentine's Day better than this day had been.


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Imagine your OTP in a game of Spin The Bottle. Person A spins the bottle and it lands on Person B. The two begin to kiss and get so into it that they have to be pulled apart.**

**This is completely AU by the way, so please just go along with it :) Features Swan Queen and a bit of Snowing  
**

"Mary Margaret, it's your turn!" Ruby shrieked with delight.

"Ruby, I really don't want to play spin the bottle," she said feebly.

"Come on, Mary Margaret. Remember what we talked about." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, casting a wary glance at David, who had his arm around Kathryn, but his eyes fell onto Mary Margaret when she wasn't looking.

"Just spin the bottle, goody-two shoes," Peter teased as he returned to his seat beside Ruby, planting a kiss on her cheek and handing her a beer.

"Fine," sighed Mary Margaret, and she spun the bottle vigorously. Only Belle could see the fingers crossed behind her back.

The cap spun around and around, finally coming to a stop facing Emma, who looked up and said, "Oh hell no."

"Absolutely not," Mary Margaret protested.

"You know the rules, M and M. You have to do seven minutes in heaven with the next spin if you don't kiss Emma."

"No offense, Emma, but ... " Mary Margaret spun the bottle, her fingers crossing even tighter, and slowly, it landed on Graham, who shrugged and gave a charming smile.

"Shall we?" he stood up and jerked his head towards Ruby's huge, walk-in closet.

Mary Margaret blushed deep red, but she stood up and followed Graham into the closet. Everyone but David was giggling fiercely; he watched her until she disappeared, and he repeatedly threw glances at the closed doors.

"Okay, Emma, it's your turn," Ruby persisted.

Emma smirked and gave the bottle a whirl; it came to a stop facing her girlfriend - Regina. "Well, this is an easy game," Emma smiled, pecking the mayor lightly on the lips, their kiss lingering for a brief moment.

"Okay, love birds, save it for later. Regina, spin the bottle," David grinned.

Regina rolled her eyebrows and spun it; it landed on David.

He looked at Kathryn, who raised her eyebrows and returned his gaze expectantly. "If you don't kiss her, I will, David. It's part of the game."

Emma pushed Regina forward, and she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against David's. He pulled back with his eyes wide open.

"Not bad at all," he smiled, and Regina, Emma and Kathryn whacked him on the arm simultaneously.

"My turn." David twirled the bottle eagerly, and it landed on Belle, who turned a furious shade of pink. "Gold cannot know about this," he grinned before pulling Belle towards him gently, their lips meeting for a second in the middle.

Belle pulled back awkwardly. "Well, David, you might be charming, but your kissing could be better," she teased.

Everyone burst into laughter as she spun the bottle, and David looked affronted but amused. The mouth of the bottle halted over Peter before moving one last inch to line up with Ruby. "Um ... " Belle stuttered; she had never kissed a girl before.

"Oh come on, Belle. I'll spare you the seven minutes in heaven."

Peter was hiding his smile, and Belle scooted forward on her knees as Ruby met her halfway. They only kissed for a second, their lips pressing so lightly against each others' that it could barely be felt, but the simple touch was enough to send shock waves through Belle's brain. She knew Ruby had felt something too because when they took their places again, Ruby had a bemused look on her face.

She was about to spin the bottle when Graham and Mary Margaret emerged from the closet. Graham's tie was ruffled slightly, his hair sticking on end. Mary Margaret's skirt was bunched up, and she was fixing her bra strap.

"So how was it?" Peter asked.

"I've had better," Graham shrugged as he lightly pushed Mary Margaret.

Their audience gave an "ooh" as Mary Margaret rebutted, "So have I, Sheriff. I don't think that badge works on as many women as you think." David laughed quietly to himself, which did not go unnoticed by Kathryn. "So what did we miss?"

"Well, Belle just laid one on Ruby," Peter said. "Go ahead, babe, spin it."

She obliged him, still not returned to her usual self, and the bottle came to a rest facing Belle.

"Oh, that's two in a row. You guys have to use your tongues now," Emma grinned widely as Regina leaned heavily into her, clutching her beer tightly in one hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ruby said awkwardly.

"Come on, Ruby. They're _your_ rules," Regina insisted, her voice slurred.

Belle didn't want to seem too eager, but she knew she had felt something. "Am I that bad, Ruby?" she smirked. "Let's just get this over with."

Ruby gave her a strange look, but she crawled forward slowly, her head somewhat tilted this time. Belle bent her head at an angle and kissed Ruby, her lips parted slightly as Ruby's barely grazed over her own. That spark erupted again, and almost on instinct, she closed her eyes. Their movements were slow, the tension mounting with each passing second. Slowly, the kiss began to speed up, and Belle widened her mouth, locking lips with Ruby, whose swept the tip of her tongue over Belle's lower lip. The contact lasted for less than a second, but it was enough to created an unexpected arousal in every part of Belle's body.

As time went on, Ruby was kissing her more deeply, their speeds shifting now. Belle's hand crept up to tangle in her hair, and she felt Ruby's soft fingers on her cheek, caressing them lightly. There was nothing but the two of them. They didn't notice the stunned looks on everyone's faces or the bottle that lay forgotten between their legs.

"Okay, okay you two, that was very hot, but you're both taken." Peter spoke up, calling the two women from their kiss. They separated gently, their mouths inches apart. Ruby was breathing deeply, and Belle felt the taste of her breath on her lips and on her tongue.

Belle was the first to move, sitting back between Regina and Graham, pink in the face as she reached for her martini and drained it in one gulp.

Peter pulled Ruby against him, but she stood up immediately. "Bathroom," she whispered.

As soon as she had gone, everyone turned in unison to stare at Belle, who had no idea what to say. "What?" She decided to play innocent. "You said we had to use tongue, so ... what did you expect?"

Graham had an uncomfortable look in his eyes, and he tried to casually move his legs. Regina sat up from her spot on Emma's lap and said, "Belle, I think you might have a problem." She teased, her eyebrows raised, implying a meaning that was clearly understood by everyone.

"How would you know?"

"Well, two reasons. First of all, that kiss was almost hotter than mine and Emma's first kiss." Emma gave her a drunken high-five. "And second of all, because the way you're staring at that bathroom door is the way I used to stare at Miss Swan when she wasn't looking."

"That doesn't prove - "

"Just trust me, dear. I would know."

"I'll - I'll be right back. ... Peter, I - I'm sorry?" Belle had no idea what to say to him.

"Look, Belle, go get her. She's never kissed me like that before," he winked.

Graham leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear that sounded distinctly like "Do you think they're going to kiss again?"


	3. The Plane Ride

**Imagine your OTP taking a plane ride to go on vacation. Person A has traveled tons of times, but Person B has never been on a plane before and ends up getting nervous and clinging to Person A, who reassures them consistently throughout the entire ride.**

"Belle, I don't like this," Ruby said for the thousandth time.

"Ruby, it's going to be okay." Belle smiled as they boarded the plane. Now that the curse was broken, they were free to go wherever they pleased. "In a few hours, we'll be in Paris."

"How do you know we're not going to crash?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that the chances of us crashing are extremely low."

Ruby looked temporarily reassured, but when they sat down, Belle could see the pale hue of her face. Belle was torn between amusement and concern at the sight of a Ruby who was actually afraid.

Her fingers were tapping anxiously on the arm rest, and her eyes were closed tightly.

"Ruby, I promise you. We'll be okay." Belle covered Ruby's hand with her own.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered.

Belle reached up and brushed her fingers lightly against her cheek, pulling her face closer, and Ruby finally opened her eyes. She looked ready to cry, and Belle smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Don't be afraid, Ruby."

The pilot's voice echoed above them, and Ruby's hand shifted suddenly to grip Belle's jacket, her eyes glancing upward for the source.

"Baby, it's just the pilot. It's okay." Belle brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just buckle your seat belt." Ruby did. "Put your head on my shoulder." Ruby did. "And close your eyes." Ruby did.

Belle kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent happily. "This isn't working," Ruby mumbled. "I bet I could get to Paris on foot."

"Oh, I see," she laughed. "What are you going to do? Swim across the ocean?"

"I'd much rather swim than fly."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you." To prove her point, Belle intertwined their fingers. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Ruby whispered.

"Then don't be scared."

"Okay," she shuddered, huddling closer to Belle. Very slowly, Ruby's breathing slowed; Belle could feel it tickling her skin. She couldn't help but smile when Ruby remained fast asleep as the plane took off. Occasionally, she would smile or mumble softly or her fingers would flex around Belle's arm.

She stayed that way the entire flight.

* * *

Ruby only slept on and off for a few hours, but she never moved. Because the only time she felt safe was when she was in Belle's arms. It was easy to be distracted by the warmth she provided. She held on to her foundation harder with each passing second, and Ruby began to feel less afraid.

But she was still grateful when she felt the plane's wheels bump against the pavement. That was when she new she could open her eyes, and she sat up dazedly. Belle was looking at her with a smile.

"I've never seen anyone sleep so long in my life," she laughed.

"I slept the whole time?" Ruby asked, playing along.

"Yes, and see. I told you we'd be fine."

"You were right. You kept me safe," Ruby played with Belle's hands.

"I'm just returning the favor," Belle leaned in slowly, wanting nothing more than to feel Ruby's lips on her own.

"I will always protect you, Belle," Ruby whispered before grabbing the collar of Belle's shirt and pulling her lips against her own.


	4. Second Thoughts

**Imagine person A of your ship dumping person C at the altar for person B. (If only I had made it that simple; it would have saved _a lot_ of time. Oh well. I regret nothing!)  
**

**Some of you may recognize part of the marriage scene towards the end from another TV show, and yes, I did do that on purpose because I just can't help myself.**

Of all the ways Belle had envisioned this day, it had never turned out like this. It had always been a happy-go-lucky ceremony with no problems, where everything went according to plan. But like all the things in Belle's life, nothing was ever easy.

_"Belle, what's wrong?"_

_"Rumple, I don't understand. Is there something wrong with me?" Belle let her friend wrap his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest._

_"No, there's nothing wrong with you at all. You're perfect. Why? What's happened?" Belle felt him tense up after a moment. "Is it Ruby?"_

_"She dumped me," cried Belle. _

_"I don't understand..."_

_"I don't understand!"_

_"All right, come on. I'm going to take you back to my place."_

Belle stared into the mirror, examining the way the pure white dress clung to her skin, the way the veil hid her face. The next time she could see without looking through little holes, she would be looking at _him_ - at Rumpelstiltskin.

This was all Ruby's fault. She kept popping into Belle's mind - everything about Ruby was coming back to haunt her. This was not supposed to be happening today. She should be thinking about Rumpelstiltskin and not about her bold green eyes, her silky smooth black hair, her rebellious red streaks, her long legs that seemed to go on for an eternity, the way her shorts clung to them, the way her shirt cut off above her waist, the way her skin felt, the way her lips kissed Belle's neck...

Belle's eyes jolted open as she realized how deep she had allowed herself to go, and she became increasingly upset with herself. She was in love with Rumple; she really was.

_"Ruby! You're home!" Belle jumped off the couch excitedly and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck before she even got the chance to take off her shoes.__ "I missed you," she smiled.  
_

_"I missed you too." But there was something wrong. Her eyes were not aglow the way they usually were, and she wasn't smiling. She was always smiling. _

_"Did you have a bad day?"_

_"No, it was fine," Ruby shrugged her way out of Belle's arms._

_"Then what's wrong?"_

_"Belle, I have something to tell you." She shrunk a few inches after taking off her high heels, and she grabbed Belle's hand and led her to the couch. Belle sat, but Ruby did not. _

_"What is it?" Belle's hands were fidgeting anxiously on her lap._

_"Have I ever told you about Red?" _

_"Not really. We haven't really talked about who we were before the curse yet."_

_"Well, Red's a lot like Ruby; she's a lot tamer in some ways but sometimes, she gets even wilder than I do."_

_"Okay..." Belle was confused. Was she going to demand they up their game in the bedroom? Because Belle had no problem with that._

_"No, it's not okay, Belle! I'm - I'm a werewolf!"  
_

_"A - a werewolf?" Belle stuttered. That was the last thing she had expected. _

_Ruby nodded, running her hands anxiously through her hair. "Tomorrow's the first full moon," she whispered. "And I don't know what's going to happen. I haven't turned for twenty-eight years."_

_Belle stood up and held Ruby's hands in her own. "It's okay; we'll figure this out." She ran her fingers across the taller woman's cheek. "We're going to get through this together."_

_Ruby grabbed Belle's fingers gently and shook her head. "I have to do this on my own," she said quietly. _

_"Okay, that's fine. I'll just wait for you ... to get ... back," but she faltered at the look on Ruby's face. "You want to do this on your own," she repeated.  
_

_"Belle," but the tears had already begun to fall thick and fast from her eyes. Ruby tried to wipe them away, but her touch only caused Belle more pain. She leapt back, her hands held up in protest. "Don't, Ruby," she whispered, brushing past the woman responsible for breaking her heart.  
_

"Belle, you look so beautiful," Snow laughed as she admired Belle's dress.

"Thanks." She could not avoid the question any longer. "Has anyone heard from - "

"No, I haven't. ... Belle, Ruby's gone. She left last night. She came into our apartment looking flustered, said she was going to Boston."

"And you ... let her go?!"

"Was I not supposed to?" Snow looked confused. "Belle, you're getting married. Why would she want to stick around?"

"She's the one who broke my heart," Belle said defensively.

"Belle, she was just trying to protect you. She did the same thing to me, but I wasn't in love with her."

"So she's - she's just gone?" Maybe this was for the best; maybe Belle could finally get some closure.

_"Belle, darling, Snow's on the phone again," Rumple called from the kitchen, and Belle set down The Mysterious Island and rushed to the phone._

_"Hey, Snow. What's going on?" she asked._

_"Belle, it's bad again." Her smile faded instantly. "I need you."_

_"I'll be right there." Belle hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and ran from the house, hurriedly answering Rumple's question and kissing him goodbye._

_As soon as she had pulled the car up to Snow's house, Charming ran outside and beckoned her to hurry, which she did._

_"How bad is it?" Belle asked._

_"The worst it's ever been," he replied solemnly. _

_"Where is she?"_

_"She's in Snow's room." Charming held open the door for her, and Belle raced up the stairs to find Snow sitting on a chair with her head in her hands as Ruby lay next to her on the bed, shaking and yelling out cries of pain._

_"Is she any better?"_

_Snow shook her head. "I don't know what to do," she cried in exasperation, and her husband engulfed her comfortingly as Belle took her place in the chair._

_"Ruby?" she whispered. "Can you hear me?" But Ruby continued to scream as if she was somewhere else, caught between two parts of herself. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Belle's gently pressed her fingertips to Ruby's forehead, shining with sweat; her hair was damp and stuck to it. "She's burning up."_

_"I'll get a cold washcloth," Snow mumbled as she went back downstairs. Charming followed her; he didn't like to stay up here. Neither did Snow and Belle, but they always did. _

_Belle's hands were shaking violently until Snow placed the washcloth in them, and she gently dabbed at Ruby's cheeks and forehead. "Snow, I need you to keep doing this. I have to get some of her clothes off," Belle whispered._

_Her friend took the damp cloth from her hands as Belle climbed cautiously onto the bed. "Ruby, it's going to be okay."_

_Her screams were turning into pitiful whimpers now, and Belle's heart filled with anguish as she gently unbuttoned Ruby's blouse and slid it off her arms. "Belle, do you have to - "_

_"Yes, Snow, I do. I don't want to do this any more than you, okay? But she will die if we don't cool her down."  
_

_Snow did not argue again after that. Belle cautiously undid Ruby's belt, and her jeans loosened just enough that Belle could pull them off. She was so exposed, and Belle had seen her like this before, but never had she been less tempted. All that mattered now was that Ruby lived._

_"Belle, her fever's going down."_

_"Okay, okay, good," Belle lay beside her and brushed the hair from her eyes. Snow knew there was nothing more they could do. Now all that was left was to wait it out. Belle wanted to stop the pain inside Ruby's body, but all she could do was make sure that Ruby didn't get too warm or too cold (that would come later). She wanted to wrap her arms around the beautiful woman beside her, to hold her and try to help her know that everything was going to get better. But she couldn't because her fever would return. All she could do was lie there, whisper meaningless words of comfort and listen to Ruby's pain-filled cries. _

_She had never felt so useless. _

_Hours passed; Snow had left some time ago to sleep, and even though she offered Belle the chance to rest first, Belle refused. She knew that Ruby would need her soon. _

_About halfway between sundown and sunrise, Ruby would start to shiver; her teeth would chatter violently and goosebumps would cover every inch of her skin. So Belle would put her clothes back on, cover her with blankets, and finally wrap her arms around her, shielding her in a warm embrace. Ruby would nuzzle against her desperately, clinging to her like a child would cling to a stuffed animal. This made Belle feel that she was at least doing something to help even though Ruby continued to moan quietly in pain._

_And then, as soon as the moon had disappeared in the sky, it was over. Belle kissed Ruby's forehead and gently slipped out of the bed, making sure the blankets were securely around Ruby before she left._

There was that familiar piano tune - those few notes that meant she had to start walking now. If it hadn't been for David, she would have remained completely immobile. Her father had adamantly refused to be at her wedding as soon as she had told him she was marrying Rumpelstiltskin. Although, he wouldn't have showed up if she had decided to marry Ruby either.

There she was again, running through Belle's mind. Every step was another reminder.

_"I haven't seen you in here before."_

_"Well, I've been a kept woman ... until recently."_

Everyone was staring at her.

_"They'll kill you!"_

_"Isn't that what I deserve?"_

Her cheeks felt so warm.

_"Hey, Belle, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, Ruby. You can ask me anything."_

_"Have you ever kissed a girl?"_

She was starting to feel dizzy now.

_"Ruby, I remember!"_

_"I remember too! ... Does this change anything?"_

_"No, why should it?"_

_"I just figured you would have been married or something."_

_"It wouldn't have mattered."_

Why had they stopped moving?

_"Ruby, have you ever done this before?"_

_"Plenty of times."_

_"Well ... what if ... what if I do it wrong?"_

_"You won't. Trust me."_

_"It's that simple? I just won't."_

_"All you have to do is stop thinking about it."_

_"Okay..."_

"Repeat after me. I, Isabelle..."

"I, Isabelle..."

_"Belle?"_

_"Yes, Ruby?"_

"Take thee, Rumpelstiltskin..."

_"I think there's a very good chance I've fallen in love with you."_

"Take thee, Ruby..." As soon as the words left her mouth, Belle heard herself say it. There was no noise, no movement, nothing. And all Belle could think was What am I doing here? This is all wrong.

"I'm sorry, Rumple. This - this was a mistake," she mumbled before running straight down the aisle, ignoring the many stares and dropped jaws.

As she threw open the doors, she found herself face-to-face with none other than Ruby Lucas, who was staring at her as though they had only just met. Her eyes were open wide, and that crooked smile crept over her face.

"You're - you're not in Boston." It was not a question.

"No, I'm not." She was coming closer, and Belle was coming closer, and they were inches apart.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said. "I shouldn't have pushed you away; I just wanted to keep you safe; and it took something as crucial as a marriage for me to realize that I should never have - "

But Belle stopped her short, crashing her lips against Ruby's, her hand on the back of the woman's neck, who, for the first time, was not taller than Belle. Ruby's surprise was short-lived, and she responded with such enthusiasm that she lifted Belle off her feet.

Ruby kissed her neck and her collarbone lustfully, but Belle gently cupped her face and kissed her lips again. Everything in her body was pulling her towards Ruby. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and there was nothing holding her back.

In the end, Belle never did get her ideal wedding day, but she got something a whole lot better.


	5. The Price of Love

**Well, this prompt was given to me on Tumblr. It was just something with RedBeauty/RedSnow. So, warning, there is RedSnow in this one-shot. As much as I love stories where Belle and Snow fight for Red, I wanted to do something different and original, so here you are. I hope you all like it.**

**Warning: feels**

It always starts like this. I've seen it often enough to recognize when you're having that dream. I don't want you to have that dream. I know it's my fault you're gripping that blanket as tightly as your hands will allow; I know it's my fault you're crying in your sleep as you toss and turn; I know it's my fault you wake up screaming, choking on your sobs.

I want you to know that I'm sorry. You can't know how sorry I am that it had to be this way. You'll never know because I can't tell you. I can't reach out and wipe your tears away and hold you in my arms. I can't make the pain stop. And it's all I want to do. I would do anything to get rid of that look in your eyes - that hopeless, lost, empty stare. Where are the beautiful, wide green eyes that I loved? Why are they crying? Don't they know how beautiful they are?

Your body is shaking with sobs as you clutch your pillow to your chest. And you whisper my name. "Come back," you plead. And I think my heart is breaking. But I know it's not; because it can't anymore. And that's the worst part. I want it to break, so I can be punished for making you feel this way. I want to feel it shatter like yours did. I want to feel it be crushed like yours was. Why is it fair that you be the only one to feel this suffering? Why should you be the one to pay the price?

The door to your room creaks open, and she's standing in the doorway, moving to your bedside faster than I ever did. I can see how much she loves you. It's written all over her face, and I can see in her eyes the hurt of her own heart at the sight of you. I've never felt like we had a lot in common - Mary Margaret and I - but the one thing that pushed us apart before only makes me appreciate her more now.

We love you. Now that I can see her more clearly, I realize what I see in you is what she sees in you. I want you to know what that is. I wish I had gotten the courage to tell you that before. But it's too late now.

She's gently easing the pillow from your arms, and for one second, you look so utterly helpless. But then she wraps her arms around you. And you sob even harder. I can see the tear stains on her periwinkle sweater. Her grip on you tightens, and as happy as I am that she's here to comfort you, I get those protective knots in my stomach. You're not hers. You're mine.

Then I see the tear tracks running down her own face, and I know that she understands exactly where your heart lies. I hope you know how sad she is, how much it hurts her that after all this time, you still love me more than you love her.

Don't get me wrong. It's incredibly touching, but only for a second. After that brief moment of pride, all I want is for you to be happy. And you can't do that if you're still holding on to me. I want you to move on, Ruby.

If you move on, then you can start over. And I won't have to keep coming here and checking on you. I'll know you're okay and that you'll always be okay. That's what I want more than anything in the world.

I know you blame yourself. Sometimes, I just want to grab you by the shoulders and shake you and shout at you that it's not your fault. But I can't touch you, and you can't hear me.

"Do you want to come sleep with me?" she asks quietly.

Say yes! I beg. Go with her!

But you shake your head slowly. "I just want to be alone," you mumble.

She kisses your forehead, and you close your eyes and sigh quietly. The tears are gone now, but when you open your eyes, they're empty again.

Mary Margaret leaves you, just like you wanted, and now you lie back down and stare at the ceiling for a long time.

I approach your bedside slowly. That hope builds inside me again. Maybe - just maybe - it'll work this time. Maybe this time you'll hear me. I take a deep breath. Your name leaves my lips desperately. One small whisper. "Ruby." You stare at the ceiling. I raise my voice. "Ruby," I repeat. You stare at the ceiling. "Ruby!" I shout. You stare at the ceiling. Just turn your head an inch to the left. But you don't. I almost don't do it to myself, but I can't hold it in. "RUBY!"

Nothing. That's what I expected. But I shout your name over and over and over again. I can hear myself; my throat starts to ache. So why can't _you_ hear me? I just want to tell you that I love you again. And I want to hear you say it back. I want to see you smile and I want that beautiful green to flow back into your eyes.

Your eyelashes are starting to flutter closed. I can see you fighting to stay awake, but it's four a.m., and you lose the battle, your eyelids finally shutting. Everything's okay for a while. Your breaths come slow and deep. You start to smile for a moment, but it's gone too soon. Your face is scrunching up again, and we're back to the beginning.

She's by your side before you're even aware you're awake. "It's my fault," you're mumbling. "It's all my fault."

No, Ruby, I whisper silently.

"No, sweetheart, it's not your fault at all. Belle knew what she was doing."

"I should have chained her to the pipes or something."

"Ruby, it is not. your. fault," Mary Margaret says firmly, taking your face gently in her hands.

"Mary Margaret, Belle's - Belle's - _dead_." Your eyes shifted down. "And she won't ever come back."

"She loved you, and wherever she is, I know she still does ... but Ruby, it's time to let Belle go."

You rubbed your forearms anxiously, never looking up from that spot on the bed. There was a very long, tense moment. And through gritted teeth, you let out a small cry, "I miss her ... _so much,_" and you fell forward into Mary Margaret's arms. And you stayed there for hours, eventually allowing her to lay next to you in my spot. And though every part of me aches inside, I am so proud of you.

I know you think it's your fault; I know you think I might regret it; I know that sometimes, I've wondered whether or not I regret it. But I could never regret diving in front of that bullet. I could never regret stopping that monster King George.

And I could _never_ regret saving your life.


	6. Fireworks

Ruby loved the Fourth of July. She loved having an excuse to wear short shorts and loose shirts without feeling like a whore. She loved seeing her friends and eating hot dogs and drinking and staying up late. And she especially loved fireworks. But there was a problem.

Mary Margaret wanted to have a civilized party. It was David's first Fourth of July, and she wanted him to see her as respectable. Ruby had pointed out that she already wore buttoned-up shirts and plain skirts every day, and that maybe it was time for David to see her let loose. But Mary Margaret would not hear it.

So now Ruby was stuck going to this stupid party. She got there half an hour late, but she already wished she'd been later.

The party was quiet; Ruby knew she was not the only one who wanted to get out of here. David was trying his best to look entertained but only because he really liked Mary Margaret. Katherine was positively thrilled with the celebrations, of course, because hers were even worse.

The first thing Ruby did was plop down on the couch and take out her phone. There was a text from Emma. _How's the party?_

Ruby smirked and typed in _Boring as shit. You're lucky you got out on sheriff duty._

A few minutes later, there was another reply. "_Oh ha ha. That deputy job is still open if you're that desperate :) _"

Ruby grinned. "_No, that's okay. I couldn't do that to Mary Margaret. Besides, the party's just getting started_," she replied, glancing up at the unexpected arrival.

"Mary Margaret invited _you_?" she asked harshly.

"Well, she invited everyone, dearie. There's no need for your hostility. Believe me: I want to be here just as much as you." Gold limped away, his cane thudding against the hardwood floor.

Ruby rolled her eyes as her phone vibrated. She was about to read Emma's message when several things happened at once: a beautiful woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a gorgeous yellow spring dress locked eyes with her and tripped on her tall golden heels, tumbling forward to catch the arm of Dr. Whale. The two toppled over, and Ruby was drenched with two full glasses of red wine. Whale lay sprawled on the floor, and the woman landed with her face in Ruby's lap.

Ruby leapt up. "Shit!" she shouted, staring at her once white shirt, now sporting a large purple blotch.

Mary Margaret came running over. "Is everyone okay? Did it get on the couch?" she asked, stopping short at the sight of Ruby.

"No, it didn't," replied Ruby shortly with an impatient sigh as she walked to the bathroom.

After staring into the mirror for five minutes, she slowly came to the realization that she would not be able to get this stain out. There was a soft knock on the door. That beautiful, clumsy woman was back, leaning sideways against the door frame, playing with a damp washcloth in her hands.

"I am _so_ sorry," she said in a horrified voice, stepping forward slightly.

"It's fine," Ruby sighed. "I'll just go home and change. Actually, I should be thanking you. Now I can get out of here for a while."

The woman laughed quietly. "It's quite the party, huh?" Ruby shifted awkwardly; this bathroom was so small, and she was so close, overwhelming Ruby with the smell of roses and wine. "I wouldn't have made Mr. Gold come if I had known it was going to be like this."

Ruby paused. "Wait. ... Mr. Gold?"

The woman smirked. "Yeah, he's my," she hesitated, "boyfriend."

"_Really_? ... I mean - that's - you - so how I've never seen you before?"

Another smile crept onto her lips, and she stepped even closer to Ruby. "He doesn't like people to know about me." She leaned up onto her tiptoes and whispered in Ruby's ear, so close she could feel it. "I'm his secret."

Ruby's eyes closed for one brief second before the woman pulled back with a wink. Ruby stared at her with a mix of confusion and nausea, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, she did not have to say anything. "I'm Lacey."

"Oh - uh - Ruby," she stuttered awkwardly. "Look, I really need to get out of this shirt, so ... "

"Oh, of course," Lacey said, sounding a bit disappointed. "I'm probably going to leave too. This is the dullest party I've ever seen."

Ruby didn't know what was making her say it, but the words had already left her mouth. "Well, hey, if you want to, you could - um - come with me." Lacey raised her eyebrows, and Ruby finally got a hold of herself and played along. "I know how to have a good time," she smirked mischievously.

As she brushed past Lacey, she heard her whisper, "I bet you do."

* * *

"Oh my God," Lacey sighed. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life."

Ruby laughed and took a bite of her hot dog. "I'm glad you like it. Haven't you ever had a hamburger before?"

Lacey shook her head and ate another mouthful.

"So being Gold's girlfriend definitely has its downfalls then?"

"Okay, technically, I'm not his girlfriend."

"Then what are you?"

"Well, I suppose I'm his - his mistress?" She looked down ashamedly. "He has a wife - Milah - but she's never home, and he gets lonely."

"And you two ... " Ruby could not complete the sentence.

"Yes, Ruby, we have sex. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"But he's so ... old," she finished lamely. "Why would you want to be with someone like that?"

"He says he loves me," Lacey mumbled.

"Yeah, until his wife comes back, and then you're nothing to him."

"But - "

"Lacey, he's using you. ... Love isn't sex." Ruby reached across the table and held her hand bravely. "Trust me, okay? I've been through this."

"But I didn't know anybody else. I don't have anywhere else to go and - "

"Lacey, I'm not just going to ditch you on the side of the road. You can stay here," Ruby offered.

"Really?"

Ruby grinned and leaned forward, lifting Lacey's chin with her finger. "I've got your back." Their eyes locked onto each other, and very gently, Lacey's thumb brushed over the corner of Ruby's mouth.

"You just had a little ketchup - sorry," she whispered.

"It's - it's fine." Ruby was lost in her gaze for a long second before she pulled her hand back. "Now, I promised you a good time, didn't I?"

Lacey grinned. "Yes, you did."

"So let's go have some fun."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no," Ruby screamed as Lacey pushed her off the dock. She was momentarily submerged under the water, popping up again with a sly grin on her face. "Oh, big mistake."

Lacey squealed excitedly, trying to back up, but Ruby grabbed her by the leg and pulled her into the water.

She reappeared in a second, coughing and brushing the wet hair from the eyes. "I can't believe you did that."

"You did it first," Ruby laughed.

Lacey splashed her.

Ruby turned her eyes into a dark glare, and Lacey froze before she was suddenly splashed by a mountain of water.

War had started now. Water was splashing so quickly, it was hard to keep their eyes open. Eventually, they started blindly shoving water at each other, unaware of how close they were getting.

It was only when Ruby felt Lacey's arm touch her thigh that she stopped splashing and opened her eyes.

Lacey's cheeks were red. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine," Ruby mumbled back.

"Your skin is really soft." It was very silent for a moment. "So it's getting dark out? Should we call it a night?"

A smile crept onto Ruby's lips. "Not by a long shot. We'd miss the best part."

* * *

"What are we waiting for exactly?" Lacey asked.

"Just be patient," Ruby grinned, her elbows propped up on the sand. She was so close to the other woman that their arms were touching.

The sky was pitch black, and then, like magic, fireworks erupted in the sky.

Lacey gave a huge jump and nestled into Ruby's side.

She didn't even bother pretending to be embarrassed but wrapped her arm protectively around Lacey. "It's okay; it's just the fireworks."

"Oh ... " Her cheeks were red again, but instead of moving back to her spot, Lacey hugged Ruby tightly and leaned into her side. "They're really beautiful."

"I know," she whispered, brushing a few loose strands of hair back behind Lacey's ear.

Ruby started to pull her hand away when Lacey grabbed it and put it to her lips gently.

"Lacey, I don't think - "

"Ssh." Ruby stayed silent as Lacey's other hand tangled in her hair softly. "I really like you, Ruby." Her gorgeous blue eyes had locked onto Ruby's wide green ones.

"Lacey ... " The fireworks exploding in the sky seemed so quiet now.

"Don't tell me you don't feel something too."

Her lips were so close. It was too hard to resist, but Ruby was trying. Trying and failing.

When Lacey pressed her lips against Ruby's firmly, all attempts to push her away vanished on the spot. Ruby grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer. Lacey gripped her neck tightly, her thumbs stroking Ruby's cheeks.

They separated for a moment, gasping for air, their faces bent towards each other and their noses barely touching.

BOOM!

A firework exploded overhead, and they both jumped, startled. The moment had been ruined, but that didn't stop Lacey from curling up against Ruby again and watching the beautiful display that lit up the sky.

* * *

Ruby walked into the sheriff's station cheerily at midnight to find Emma sleeping with her head on her desk. She smiled and knocked on the glass door.

"Wha - " Emma lifted her head slowly. "Ruby? You never texted me back," she yawned.

"Sorry I was busy."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you had something to do. The party livened up, I take it?"

"Not exactly. ... I met someone."

"Tell me more," Emma grinned. "Is he hot?"

"In a manner of speaking. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but my friend is in the car waiting, so ... "

"Oh by all means, don't let me stop you. I need to get out of here too." Emma grabbed her jacket. "So the party wasn't a complete waste then?"

"It was the best Fourth of July I've ever had."


	7. Pour Some Sugar On Me

"Yeah, can I get a small salad please?" Ruby Lucas' head shot up so fast, she nearly cricked her neck. She recognized that voice, but what was it doing here? The last time she had heard it was at a hospital.

Could it really be "Belle?" she asked, taking a good look at her friend. Except, this woman was different.

Her brown hair was held up in a bun, she was wearing blue high heels and, most noticeably, she wore a short, skin-tight black dress. It clung to her body, and Ruby suddenly found herself at a loss for words. "What are you looking at?" Belle asked sharply. "And please stop calling me Belle. I am so sick of everyone calling me that. My name is Lacey."

"S - sorry," Ruby stuttered. "I'll just go get your order."

She was back in minutes, carrying a small bowl filled with vegetables, and she set it in front of Belle, who was drumming her fingertips impatiently against the counter top as she leaned forward in her stool.

"Thanks," she said with a smirk. It was a different smirk than Belle's - innocent and adventurous. Lacey's smirk was devious and playful; she gazed fearlessly into Ruby's eyes without blushing. That was something that Belle had never been able to do.

It was intimidating, but at the same time, Ruby was even more drawn to Lacey than she had been to Belle.

"Look, if you're going to stare at me like this, at least buy me a drink first." And then she gave Ruby a wink.

"Sorry," the flustered waitress said again. "It's just - you're a lot like someone I know."

Lacey twirled her fork in between her fingers. "I see. You seem familiar to me too, but I can't quite figure it out."

"Well, why don't we go out for that drink tonight? We can get to know each other better. Maybe you'll remember me then." Ruby smiled as she leaned forward slightly against the counter.

"I'd like that," Lacey flirted right back as she took a bite of her salad, drawing the fork from her mouth very slowly. "I'll see you at The Rabbit Hole at eight."

"Eight?" Ruby repeated, trying not to let out a tiny moan.

"Don't be late," and she hopped off her stool, leaving the remainder of her salad and a very large tip behind.

* * *

Ruby walked into the bar at exactly eight o'clock. The loud, heavy beats flooded into her ears, filling her head with a welcome pounding. The first thing that caught her eye was the large group of men gathered by the pool table. They were circled around a woman, who was leaning precariously over the edge of the table, taking time to aim her shot.

Every eye was staring at her ass; even Ruby looked for a second. But she quickly shook herself out of it. The pool stick shot forward, and there was the sudden loud clacking sound of balls bouncing off each other. She sunk almost all the balls in a perfect shot, jumping up and letting out an excited shriek as Dr. Whale handed her a bottle of beer, which she took a gulp of.

"Woo!" she yelled as she jumped up to sit on the pool table. Every single guy was staring at her like they had just won the lottery as they echoed her shouts of excitement.

That was when Lacey met Ruby's eye across the bar, and she smiled wider than Ruby would have thought possible. "Hey!" she said loudly over the booming of the base. "You made it!" She leapt up off the pool table and ran to grab Ruby's hand.

"Hi," she said timidly. "You got started without me I see."

Lacey shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll catch you up." She wound her arm around Ruby's waist. "Come meet my friends."

"Oh I think I already know them."

"Ruby!" The circle of men shouted excitedly as their voices slurred with alcohol. A waitress came around with about ten bottles of beer, and Ruby snatched one; Lacey grabbed two. She popped the caps off against the table, and they went flying underneath the booths.

Ruby tried not to drink; she really did, but it seemed that Lacey wanted her to be drunk. She kept ordering more and more beer, and everything was getting crazier and crazier.

"So just line it up like that," Lacey said softly, her voice centimeters from Ruby's ear, her hair tickling Ruby's cheek, her hand resting on Ruby's back as the waitress bent over the pool table.

"Like this?" Ruby whispered, tripping on her feet slightly as she tried to adjust the pool stick.

"That's perfect," Lacey smiled widely. "Now shoot."

She did; there was another loud series of clatters, and she managed to sink only one ball, but it made no difference. Lacey stood up and turned Ruby towards her, her hands resting on Ruby's waist. She stood on her tiptoes, her fingers digging into Ruby's sides gently and put her lips right next to Ruby's neck as she mumbled, "You're so good at that."

Lacey brushed her lips against Ruby's shoulder once and then she pulled back, staring at Ruby's red lips. Why had she worn the most vivid lipstick she owned tonight of all nights?

She didn't want to pull away though. Drunk Ruby was very agreeable, and drunk Lacey was very flirtatious. She already knew this wouldn't end well. They were both leaning in slowly. Ruby was rubbing Lacey's arms gently, and Lacey's fingers were twirling around the tie of her dress.

They were just about to kiss when, out of nowhere, a new song burst through the bar.

Lacey stopped, her hands on Ruby's chest and smiled widely. "Oh my God ... I _love_ this song!"

And before Ruby could even ask what the song was, Lacey had climbed onto the top of the pool table with the cue. Everyone gathered around the table and started to clap and whistle. Even Ruby joined in, a smile wide split across her voice.

_"Huh!__" _Lacey kicked out, nodding her head. _"Hey!" _She shook her hair. Ruby started laughing when the guitar kicked in, and she used the pool cue to play along, lying on the table with her back arched.

_"Love is like a bomb  
Baby, come on get it on_  
_ Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
_ Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
_ Demolition woman, can I be your man?_"

Lacey sang every word as loud as she could, prancing around the table and shaking her hips. She ran her fingers through strangers' hair and touched their lips with her fingertips. They were watching her every move.

_"Razzle and a dazzle and a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah"_

Ruby couldn't take her eyes off Lacey. The way she was moving and dancing, rolling her hips and twirling around the pool cue as if it was a pole.

_"Hey!_ _Come on!  
Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up."_

She started moving towards Ruby now, a wide smile on her face. "Oh no," Ruby mumbled. "No, no, no, no, no."

Hands pushed her up onto the table, where she crouched on her knees, knowing what was coming now, finally having recognized the song. Lacey was staring at her with mischievous eyes as she knelt in front of Ruby, swaying forwards in rhythm to the song.

Lacey turned her back to Ruby and pressed close to her as she shouted:

_"Pour some sugar on me!  
In the name of love!  
Pour some sugar on me!  
Come on fire me up!"_

Lacey swiveled back around and yanked Ruby to her feet, shaking her hips again and running her hands through her hair, only a few inches away. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Lacey winked as she continued to sing.

_"Pour your sugar on me!  
Oh I can't get enough!"_

"Come on, Ruby!" She smiled widely, shouting over the music.

"No, Lacey!" Her face was so red as she smiled back. She was almost drunk enough but not quite.

"You know you want to!"

"Yeah, come on, Ruby!" Whale bellowed as he banged on the table.

_"Take a bottle! Shake it up!  
Break the bubble! Break it up!"_

Lacey sang at the top of her lungs, looking at Ruby with pleading eyes as she came closer and closer. She was gazing at her expectantly, her hands grabbing Ruby's. And that was when the four beers she had had kicked in.

Ruby rolled her eyes and let out a monstrous yell:

_"POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!  
Ooh in the name of love!"_

Lacey and the men let out a shout of approval, and now Ruby started dancing beside Lacey, grabbing the cue from her hands and using it as a microphone.

Everyone in the bar had congregated around the pool table now, all singing along.

_"Pour some sugar on me!"_

Ruby sang, nudging Lacey playfully with her shoulder.

_"Come on fire me up!"_

Lacey sang back, running her finger underneath Ruby's chin.

Suddenly, Graham jumped onto the table, grabbed Lacey's waist and spun her around. She smiled and placed a hand on his chest, slowly trailing her finger downwards, stopping just above his belt. She grabbed him by his belt loops and abruptly spun him towards Ruby.

He gave her a drunken, lopsided grin as the crowd continued to sing:

_"Pour your sugar on me!  
Ooh I can't get enough!"  
_

Ruby threw Lacey the pool stick, and she caught it effortlessly, wrapping her leg around the end like a snake.

Graham's fingers were on her cheek, pausing delicately, but Ruby gripped his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and her fingertips into his curly hair. When she pulled back, Graham was wide-eyed and stunned, and Ruby winked before pushing him one-handed into the waiting arms below.

Lacey grabbed her wrist and spun her around aggressively.

_"Pour some sugar on me!"_

Ruby and Lacey started dancing circles around each other, their eyes never daring to separate, the smiles on their faces fading.

_"Get it! Come get it!"_

Lacey leapt forward suddenly, her hands on Ruby's waist, and she slid downwards slowly. Ruby felt the shudder course through her body.

_"Pour your sugar on me!"_

She raised her arms above her head and worked her way down so their mouths were even, so close they could kiss.

_"Ooh yeah!"_

They were motionless now - only staring at each other and singing.

_"Pour some sugar on me!"_

A few more strums of the guitar echoed loudly through the bar. And then it was over.

There was a sudden roar from the crowd; people were clapping and jumping up and down as they clutched their drinks.

But Ruby and Lacey were perfectly still.

Their heads were bent forward, their foreheads pressed together, large, rapid pants coming from their mouths. Ruby's hand was cupping Lacey's cheek, and Lacey's hand lay over her heart.

Ruby wanted to kiss her. She really wanted to. More than she had ever wanted anything in her life. The confidence in Lacey's eyes was gone. She looked just as confused as Ruby felt.

"You - that - you were good," Lacey said breathlessly.

"Thanks. You were - better." Ruby dropped her hand unwillingly. "We should probably - get off - now."

"Yeah," Lacey nodded, standing up to loud roars of approval. Graham helped her down easily, and he waited for Ruby to briefly compose herself, but she ignored his hand hopped down on her own.

* * *

Ruby woke with a pounding in her head; she was spread out on the couch in the same red dress from last night. She had no idea what time she had gotten home or what she had done. But she remembered Lacey and she remembered pool.

And very very slowly, the details flooded back to her in a mess of regret.

Shaking her head, Ruby grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of pills and was about to walk down the hall when something hit her window.

"Ruby?" Lacey. What was she doing here? "Ruby, are you there?" she called.

Ruby quickly ran to the kitchen window and threw it open. She stuck her head out and looked down to see none other than Lacey French standing there in the pouring rain looking up at her.

"Lacey! You're soaking wet!"

"I know!" she brushed her sopping wet hair back.

"Hold on! I'll be right down!"

Ruby didn't know why she felt so excited. After last night, she should be too embarrassed to look Lacey in the eyes again, but she tore down the stairs anyway, throwing open the front door and rushing outside in the rain.

"What is it?" she asked with a small shiver.

"I just - I - "

"Lacey, it's pretty cold, so if you want to speed things up a bit ... " Ruby laughed quietly as Lacey took a step forward.

"You forgot something at the bar last night. I just came to give it to you."

"Oh thanks. What is it?" Ruby held out her hand and was surprised when Lacey placed her own on Ruby's palm and pulled her closer. She put her other hand over Ruby's heart and stood on her tiptoes, gazing up into Ruby's eyes.

A smile crept over Lacey's lips as she pressed them delicately to Ruby's, her hand coming up behind the taller woman's neck. It was one brief second, but it was enough.

Lacey's eyes opened just as Ruby's did. The pale blue gazed deeply into the bright green. The long fingers intertwined with the short. The red lips leaned down to kiss the pink.

They stayed that way for a long time, letting the rain pour over them as their lips moved slowly together, not caring if they were cold, not caring if they were wet, not caring if they were hungover. What difference did those insignificant things make now? What difference could they ever make?

**a/n: Okay, obviously, Graham would be dead at this point, but I decided to make him alive because I miss him! Oh, and this was the most fun I've ever had writing anything XD  
**


End file.
